This invention relates to the manufacture of circuitry, for example, in the form generally known as printed circuit boards. Such boards are manufactured by a number of different techniques. The most common is that using a photographic printing and etching technique to leave a conductive network on a non-conductive layer. This however is a complex multi-step procedure which generates significant waste materials and does not allow ready re-design of the circuit to be produced.
One alternative is a technique using screen printing of an organic resin containing conductive ink and when curing and firing the ink. This again produces undesirable waste and also gives little flexibility for design changes.
There remain therefore requirements for other processes which have advantages over the known techniques relating to reduced waste or increased flexibility.